Golden Wings
by uzumaki megami
Summary: Dia adalah sang pencipta dari Sayap-sayap dan Dia di perlakukan dengan tak baik oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun Dia selalu tersenyum dan percaya suatu saat nanti mereka akan berubah. FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Wings**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi,Kekuatan Gami karang sendiri juga Nama sayapnya dan ada beberapa dari hasil posting yang lalu.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/Sayap

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster/Sayap

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ " Kekuatan/kemampuan

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 _Negeri ini dulu nya hanya diisi oleh manusia-manusia biasa tanpa ada kekuatan apapun, suatu Hari muncul sesosok manusia bergender wanita memiliki sayap yang berjumlah banyak dengan berbagai bentuk yang dapat membuat seseorang melihatnya terkagum dan shock._

 _Sosok itu menatap manusia-manusia yang ada di bawahnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, Mata Sapphire keemasan wanita itu melihat peperangan dan pertumpahan darah dimana-mana._

 _"Kenapa mereka menghabisi nyawa kaum mereka sendiri? "Tanya Wanita itu_

 _"_ _ **Manusia itu penuh dengan nafsu dan selalu ingin lebih dari apa yang telah mereka dapatkan**_ _" Jawaban entah dari mana_

 _"Begitukah? apa bila Aku menciptakan para Sayap mereka akan berhenti?"_

 _"_ _ **Mungkin tidak, karena mereka akan lebih merasa ingin lebih dan lebih tanpa memikirkan yang lain**_ _"_

 _"Tapi tidak semua dari mereka seperti itu, masih ada yang memiliki hati yang suci dan tulus"Kata Wanita itu yakin"Aku akan menciptakan Sayap-sayap dan Aku akan lahir kembali dari salah satu mereka"_

 _"_ _ **Aku akan selalu setia dan mendukungmu**_ _"_

 _Sang wanita tersenyum lalu membelai Sayap-sayap nya dan melekat di tangannya beberapa bulu-bulu sayap itu, wanita itu meniupkan bulu-bulu itu keangkasa dengan cahaya keemasan._

 _Bulu-bulu sayap itu pun perlahan berubah menjadi berjuta-juta sayap yang indah dan berbagai bentuk, Sayap-sayap itu terbang di atas dan sekeliling wanita itu menunjukkan rasa senang mereka dan lalu mereka menyatukan sepasang sayap mereka seperti memberi hormat ke wanita itu._

 _"Selamat datang semuanya, pergilah dan carilah manusia yang pantas untuk kalian"Kata Wanita itu_

 _"_ _ **Apa hanya Manusia saja wahai Okaa-Sama?**_ _"Tanya salah satu sayap dengan sopan_

 _"Kalau ada hewan yang sesuai dengan kalian boleh saja itu terserah kalian karena kalian adalah sayap yang bebas terbang kemanapun tanpa batasan apapun"Jawab Wanita itu bijak "Pergilah,terbang lah dengan bebas anak-anak ku"Kata Wanita itu lembut_

 _Sayap-sayap itu pun mengepak kan sayap mereka dan terbang menuju ke berbagai tempat yang berbeda, sang wanita menatap itu dengan senyuman._

 _"Lebih baik kau sembunyi agar tidak sembarangan manusia yang dapat melihat mu"Kata Wanita itu_

 _"_ _ **Ya, Akan menghilangkan wujudku namun aku tidak akan sembunyi karena aku tidak bisa disembunyikan dan aku akan selalu terlihat tapi hanya bagi para anak-anak mu (sayap) dan manusia yang berhasil menyatu seutuhnya dengan sayapnya**_ _"Kata sayap wanita itu_

 _"Seperti kita? "Pernyataan wanita itu_

 _"_ _ **Ya karena Aku tercipta dari dirimu sendiri, Aku adalah Kau dan Kau adalah Aku**_ _"Tambah Sayap itu_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum dan Dia dapat merasakan sebuah sihir yang kuat mengelilingi dirinya dan sayapnya dan juga perasaan yang nyaman dan hangat seperti memeluknya yang ternyata Sayap-sayap nya memeluk tubuhnya._

 _'Aku berharap kalian tidak mengecewakanku Manusia'_

 _Batin wanita itu sebelum menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya keemasan, meninggalkan langit yang penuh bintang itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Beribu tahun kemudian, Mansion Namikaze -

Sudah beribu tahun berlalu setelah munculnya berbagai Sayap-sayap dimana-mana dan dimana manusia mementingkan sayap dari segalanya tanpa tau arti dari sayap yang mereka pakai.

Tapi bukan itu yang kita lihat di Mansion Namikaze ini melainkan kelahiran sikembar yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina.

Namun mereka harus menelan kekecewaan saat dimana salah satu bayi kembar yang bergender perempuan saat berusia 1 tahun tidak dapat mengeluarkan sayap sedangkan kembaran laki-laki nya sudah memunculkan sayap sejak 6 bulan setelah dilahirkan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Minato? satu-satunya putri yang kita miliki cacat"Kata Kushina penuh penyesalan

"Kita akan mencarikannya sayap yang cocok saat usianya 5 tahun kelak"Kata Minato menenangkan Istrinya itu

Sang bayi perempuan itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, berambut kuning keemasan, kulit putih dan bermata sapphire keemasan yang bulat, sedangkan bayi laki-laki bernama Namikaze Menma, berambut merah, kulit tan, bermata Biru gelap dan memiliki sayap berbentuk sayap rajawali dengan garis-garis berwarna putih dan biru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke Fic baru Gami sudah jadi, semoga Minna semua suka dan kalau ingin Flame sebaiknya pakai akut deh agar tidak dibilang pengecut dan sebagainya.

Ket :

1\. Sayap-sayap berbentuk seperti sayap-sayap burung pada umumnya tapi ada juga sayap-sayap berbentuk seperti sayap malaikat hewan-hewan mitologi atau sebagainya

2\. Sayap-sayap dapat dilihat kekuatannya dari garis-garis yang ada di permukaan Sayap dan tempatnya berbeda antara sayap satu dengan yang lainnya

3\. Garis biru untuk kekuatan air, putih untuk angin, biru es untuk salju atau es, merah untuk api atau lava, dan banyak lagi nanti akan langsung kami terangkan saat muncul garis-garis lain yang juga ada garis-garis yang berarti memiliki kekuatan sihir seperti warna silver, Gold, black, dan masih banyak lagi.

Bagi yang berkenan silakan Review dan bagi para flame gunakan akun jangan jadi pengecut.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	2. Chapter 2

**Golden Wings**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family,adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi,Kekuatan Gami karang sendiri juga Nama sayapnya dan ada beberapa dari hasil posting yang lalu.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/Sayap

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster/Sayap

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ " Kekuatan/kemampuan

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

-5 Tahun kemudian, Mansion Namikaze-

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu dan selama itu juga Minato dan Kushina selalu berusaha untuk mencarikan sayap yang cocok untuk Naruto namun sekarang mereka menyerah dan tak mempedulikan Naruto lagi dan lebih memilih melatih Menma.

"Sekarang dan untuk selamanya marga mu bukan Namikaze maupun Uzumaki lagi, ingat itu"Kata Minato saat mereka sedang berada di ruang makan

Naruto yang berusia 6 tahun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan lugu nya, bisa dibilang Naruto telah terlihat menarik dan mempesona walau masih kecil itu dapat dirasakan oleh orang disekitarnya namun Minato dan Kushina berusaha menutup mata akan hal itu.

"Jangan sampai orang di luar tau kau bagian dari keluarga kami"Peringatan Minato

"Ha'i Tou-Sama"Respon Naruto cepat

Kyuubi yang merupakan anak tertua menatap iba pada Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti orang lain, Kyuubi sangat penyayangi adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Tou-San, Kaa-San apa Menma dan Naru akan satu sekolah? "Tanya Menma polos

Menma disini sama sekali tidak membenci Naruto malah Dia sangat amat menyayangi Naruto yang merupakan adik kembarnya itu.

"Tidak Menma, Naru akan sekolah di tempat yang lain"Jawab Kushina lembut

"Oh gitu, jadi Menma akan berpisah dengan Naru dong"Kata Menma sedih

"Menma tidak perlu sedih, Naru akan selalu ada di hati Menma kemanapun Menma pergi"Kata Naruto polos

"Benarkah Naru? "Tanya Menma

"Ya, benarkan Kyuu-Nii"Jawab Naruto serta meminta dukungan dari Kyuubi

"Ya"Respon Kyuubi

"Yeyy"Pekik Menma senang

Minato dan Kushina hanya menatap datar Naruto yang sedang tersenyum senang kepada Menma yang sedang tertawa bahagia itu.

.

.

.

-16.30-

"PERGI KAU DARI RUMAH KU INI, GARA-GARA KAU PUTRAKU TERLUKA DAN ANAK SIALAN" Teriak Minato murka ke Naruto

Apa yang terjadi? Saat Naruto sedang bermain di taman belakang Mansion tau tau beberapa sayap liar mendekat dan saat itu Menma datang dan Sayap-sayap itu seperti terusik lalu menyerang Menma dan membuat Menma terluka dan pingsan.

"Tou-Sama ini semua bukan salah Naruto"Kata Kyuubi membela Naruto

"Diam kau Kyuubi, anak ini hanya membawa sial ditempat kita"Bentak Kushina

"Pergi kau sekarang dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ku ini"Usir Minato tanpa kasihan

Naruto hanya dapat menangis dalam diam lalu berlari keluar dari Mansion tanpa menatap kebelakangnya.

Menma sedang diobati oleh Kabuto dan ternyata luka Menma tidak terlalu parah.

1 jam kemudian

Senju Hashirama bersama adiknya Senju Tobirama mengunjungi Mansion Namikaze setelah mendengar kabar Menma yang diserang sayap liar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Menma? "Tanya Hashirama

"Menma sudah baikan namun masih tidur"Jawab Kushina

"Mana Naruto? "Tanya Tobirama saat tidak merasakan kehadiran Naruto di Mansion itu, Tobirama memiliki sihir sensor yang tinggi jadi dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang.

"Naru diusir oleh Kaa-Sama dan Tou-Sama "Kyuubi yang menjawab

"Apa? Astaga kalian benar-benar keterlaluan, Tobirama cepat perintahkan bawahan mu mencari Naruto secepatnya"Perintah Hashirama yang masih terkejut

"Ha'i Aniki"

Hari itu pun para bawahan Tobirama yang juga memiliki sihir sensor segera mencari keberadaan Naruto, namun untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto tidak semudah yang di duga.

Seorang Inuzuka yang memiliki sihir sensor berupa penciuman sedang berada di hutan sayap yang diisi oleh Sayap-sayap liar dan beberapa hewan liar.

/Tobirama-Sama saya merasakan keberadaan Naruto-Sama di hutan sayap/ Lapor nya Melalui telepati

/Apa? Hutan sayap? tunggu aku akan ke sana dan kau cari titik tepat keberadaan Naruto/ perintah nya

/Laksanakan/

Telepati mereka pun terputus dan Inuzuka itu segera mencari titik keberadaan Naruto, Wajah Inuzuka itu memucat saat merasakan beberapa atau puluhan sayap sedang mengelilingi Naruto.

"Ini bahaya"Pekiknya

-Hutan Sayap-

Seorang gadis usia 6 tahun sedang tertidur diatas sebuah ranjang tang terbuat dari berbagai bulu yang lembut, disekeliling gadis itu atau kita sebut saja Naruto ada puluhan sayap yang terbang dengan bahagia.

" **Okaa-Sama kenapa Anda bisa ada disini? bukankah Anda ada di salah satu Mansion para manusia itu?** "Tanya salah satu sayap yang berbentuk seperti sayap malaikat kematian berwarna hitam dan bergaris Silver, Putih dan Unggu (kekuatan kegelapan)

Naruto membuka matanya lalu menatap sayap yang bertanya itu

"Ke egoisan manusia "Jawab Naruto ambigu

Para sayap disana mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto terbang dengan pelan tanda sedih

" **Okaa-Sama kami merasakan kehadiran manusia"** Lapor sayap yang bertipe sensor

"Benarkah? mungkin itu adalah para Senju, kalian tau sendiri bukan seperti apa para Senju"Kata Naruto yang masih berbaring santai

" **Ya mereka sangat menghargai kami, tapi sayang belum ada diantara mereka yang berhasil atau belum tau cara bersatu dengan kami** "

"Ya kau benar, padahal para hewan saja bisa bersatu dengan kalian "

Para hewan disini berupa berbagai binatang dari kecil dan besar, Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur membiarkan para sayap menjaganya sampai Dia di jemput.

Tobirama memasuki hutan sayap dengan cepat menghiraukan berpuluh-puluh sayap yang bersuara tak jelas seperti Geraman, Tobirama berhenti di depan Naruto yang terlelap di atas tumpukan bulu-bulu.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Naru "Bisik Tobirama penuh syukur "Ayo kita kembali"Perintah Tobirama kepada bawahannya

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun terbang meninggalkan hutan sayap dengan Naruto digendongan Tobirama, Para Sayap menatap kepergian Ibu mereka seperti tak rela karena mereka sangat merindukan Ibu mereka itu.

Ada beberapa sayap liar yang terbang mengikuti Tobirama dan bawahannya untuk menjamin keselamatan Naruto, Tobirama dan bawahannya hanya diam dan membiarkan sayap liar itu mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

-Mansion Namikaze -

Menma sudah siuman beberapa menit yang lalu dan yang pertama di di tanyanya adalah Naruto, itu membuat Minato dan Kushina pucat pasi

"Naru-Chan sedang jalan-jalan dengan Tobirama-Ji"Kata Hashirama

"Benarkah? syukurlah, soalnya saat Menma tidur tadi ada suara yang menggema dan berat bilang kalau Naru telah pergi dari Mansion"Kata Menma

"Suara yang menggema dan berat? apa kau takut mendengarnya? "Tanya Hashirama

"Tidak malah Menma merasa tenang dan nyaman seperti sudah sangat mengenal suara itu dan seperti suara itu sangat dekat dengan Menma"Jawab Menma polos

"Itu suara sayap, tepatnya suara sayap mu Menma"Kata Kyuubi

"Apa maksudmu Kyuu? "Tanya Hashirama

"Para sayap sebenarnya dapat berbicara tapi kita saja yang tak bisa mendengarnya yang hanya kita dengar adalah sebuah Geraman saja"Jawab Kyuubi menganalisis

"Apa Nii-Sama juga pernah mendengar suara itu? "Tanya Menma antusias

"Ya, seseorang mengajarkan Nii-Sama untuk dapat mendengar suara mereka dan kau tau Menma mereka lebih jujur dari pada kita MANUSIA"Jawab Kyuubi menekankan pada kata Manusia

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Bagaimana Tobirama? "Tanya Hashirama

"Naru ada di Mansion Senju Dia kelelahan"Jawab Tobirama

"Begitukah? jadi dimana? "Tanya Hashirama ambigu

"Hutan sayap"Jawab Tobirama

Hashirama hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"Apa Naru akan tinggal di Senju Mansion? "Tanya Menma polos

"Ya Menma, Naru akan bersekolah disana Menma tidak keberatankan? "Jawab Hashirama

Geleng, Menma menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak, Menma jadi lega kalau Naru di Senju Mansion karena bila Menma sekolah nanti Naru tidak ada teman dirumah"Kata Menma

Pluk

Hashirama mengusap rambut Menma penuh kebanggaan

"Ah sepertinya Jiji harus kembali ke Mansion dulu Menma"Kata Hashirama

"Eh cepat sekali, apa besok Jiji akan kesini lagi dan bawa Naru sekalian"Tanya Menma

"Tentu"Jawab Hashirama

.

.

.

-Senju Mansion-

Naruto terbangun sesaat setelah Tobirama meninggalkan nya dikamar ini yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama disini, Naruto dapat merasakan kehadiran beberapa sayap disekitar Mansion ini.

Turun dari ranjang nya yang tinggi untuk ukuran anak usia 6 tahun dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki Naruto terdengar begitu jelas di setiap langkahnya yang kecil itu.

Clek

Pintu kamar dibuka nya

"Naruto-Sama, Anda telah bangun? apa Anda memerlukan sesuatu? "Tanya seorang Maid yang berjaga di depan kamar Naruto

"Ano Nee-San Siapa ya? "Tanya Naruto polos

"Oh bodohnya aku"Kata Maid itu sambil memukul keningnya pelan" Nama Nee-San Ayame "

"Salam kenal Ayame-Nee"Salam Naruto polos

Ayame tersenyum lalu ingat apa maksud awalnya tadi

"Apa Naruto-Sama ingin sesuatu? "Tanya Ayame

"Tidak, Naru hanya ingin berkeliling saja"Jawab Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

 _'Kawaiii'_ Batin Ayame berteriak gemas

"Kalau begitu Ayame-Nee temani ne"Kata Ayame

"Hmm" Anggukan Naruto

Mereka pun berjalan bersamaan mengelilingi Mansion Senju sesekali Naruto bertanya mengenai apa apa yang dilihatnya dan Naruto ketahui kalau di Mansion Senju ada tempat berlatih untuk pasukan Khusus maklum lah Senju Hashirama merupakan seorang pemimpin di Negara ini dan wakilnya adalah Uchiha Madara.

Tak lama Mereka sampai ditempat latihan para Anbu (pasukan khusus)

"Mereka Anbu? "Tanya Naruto

"Bukan tapi calon"Jawab Ayame

"Lalu mereka berasal dari mana saja?"

"Berbagai sekolah dan yang terpilih hanya mereka yang hanya memiliki satu sayap selama Dia hidup"Jawabu Ayame

"Oh begitu, mereka kebanyakan tipe sihir bukan?"Pernyataan Naruto

"Ya Kau sangat pintar Naruto-Sama "Puji Ayame

Naruto hanya tersenyum termanisnya untuk Ayame

"Aku hanya melihat garis disayap mereka"Kata Naruto merendah

Ayame tersenyum karena Tuan barunya sangat pintar dan berwawasan luas walau masih berumur 6 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek, bukannya Gami nggak ingin buat lebih panjang Namun ini demi jalan atau alur ceritanya agar tidak bertubrukan Jadi Gami buat pendek deh.

balasan Review

 **Name 123**

Ini sudah lanjut maaf lama ne

 **Grand560**

Rahasia

 **saphiereoniks**

Arigato, Gami senang kalau ada yang suka fic Gami

 **Lhiae932**

Ini sudah lanjut dan terimakasih.

Maaf Gami update nya lama soalnya banyak godaan bagi Gami untuk update

 **ranraihan03**

Arigato

 **Naruchan**

Arigato Gami jadi senang dengar nya^_^

 **riu**

Arigato dan ini sudah lanjut

 **nurul214**

Arigato

 **cuke cuka nalu**

Boleh, Gami senang kalau ada yang menyukai fic Gami membuat Gami lebih semangat membuatnya^_^ Arigato telah mau membaca fic Gami


	3. Chapter 3

**Golden Wings**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family,adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi,Kekuatan Gami karang sendiri juga Nama sayapnya dan ada beberapa dari hasil posting yang lalu.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/Sayap

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster/Sayap

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ " Kekuatan/kemampuan

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

\- 6 Tahun Kemudian-

Di sebuah ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa orang anak yang usianya 12 tahun mereka sedang mengobrol sambil bercanda, mereka adalah anak-anak yang terpilih dan dilatih sejak kecil di Senju Mansion.

"Seperti nya kita akan segera berpisah"Kata Anak laki-laki berambut raven datar

"Benar, soalnya kita akan masuk ke Junior high school bukan"Kata Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang diikat satu

"Lalu Naru akan lanjut kemana ?"Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo

"Helen Junior school "Jawab Naruto

"Jadi kita berpisah dong "Kata Hinata Gadis berambut indigo tadi

"Ya dan jangan lupa misi kita mencari anggota Anbu yang baru"Kata Neji mengingatkan mereka

Naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik dan mempesona serta teman-teman nya disini menerimanya apa adanya.

"Dan ini hari terakhir kita berkumpul "Kata Naruto sambil menatap teman-teman nya itu

Mereka menatap Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepala

"Kita harus berkumpul di Wings High School"Kata Sasuke datar

"Ya"

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya mereka berkumpul sampai mereka berkumpul kembali saat di Wings High School.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke Mansion Uchiha saat keesokan harinya setelah semua teman-teman nya pulang dan menyisakan Dia dan Naruto disana.

Mansion Uchiha merupakan sebuah kastil yang berada di perbukitan, tempat ini juga sering terlihat sayap liar yang beterbangan karena ada hutan di belakang Mansion itu.

"Sasuke kau sudah pulang, bagaimana hari terakhir mu di sana? "Sapa dan Tanya Mikoto saat putra bungsunya masuk keruang keluarga

"Menyenangkan kami sepakat untuk berkumpul di Wings High School "Jawab Sasuke

"Oh lalu Naru melanjutkan kemana? "Tanya Mikoto

"Helen Junior school "Jawab Sasuke

"Oh sekolah untuk menjadi seorang dokter bukan? "Pernyataan Mikoto

"Ya, katanya ingin lebih mendalami pengobatan agar bisa menolong Sayap-sayap yang terluka "Kata Sasuke tak lupa senyum kecil karena mengingat Naruto

Mikoto tersenyum melihat wajah berseri anaknya itu begitu juga Fugaku yang sedari tadi ada disana, kedua orang itu sangat tau kalau Sasuke itu menyukai Naruto dari saat pertama mereka bertemu di Senju Mansion saat dimana Sasuke memasuki pelatihan khusus.

.

.

.

-Namikaze Mansion-

Menma sedang berlatih ditemani oleh Kyuubi yang menjadi pelatih nya.

"Jangan hanya mengandalkan sayap mu Menma"Teriak Kyuubi saat Menma akan mencoba menggunakan sayapnya untuk berlari mengelilingi Mansion

"Ha'i "Teriak Menma yang mulai berlari lagi

"Kau jangan selalu bergantung pada sayap karena sayap juga memiliki perasaan sama seperti kita dan mereka tidak ingin hanya di manfaatkan "Kata Kyuubi menjelaskan "Jadi jangan membuat sayapmu marah pada mu"Sambung Kyuubi

"Ha'i Kyuu-Nii"Teriak Menma

Kyuubi melatih Menma agar tidak bergantung pada sayap saja karena sayap begitu rapuh, Kyuubi ingat Naruto pernah bilang kalau sayap itu memiliki evolusi yang belum di ketahui bentuknya karena sedikit orang yang berhasil atau malah tidak ada yang berhasil dan juga ada di mana tingkat sayap yang paling tinggi yang sangat susah untuk mendapatkan nya.

Kyuubi telah berhasil mengevolusikan Sayapnya yang awalnya berbentuk seperti sayap gagak sekarang sudah seperti sayap Naga dalam ukuran kecil dan juga kekuatan nya juga berubah atau berevolusi dan juga bertambah.

"Sudah cukup Menma"Teriak Kyuubi saat melihat jam sudah pukul 4 sore

"Ha'i "

Menma terduduk dan menatap kelangit yang tertutupi oleh awan, senyum kecil tercipta di wajahnya saat mengingat saudari kembar nya yang sudah lama tidak dilihat nya walau mereka sering berkomunikasi melalui Handphone selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Naru Nii-Chan merindukan mu"Gumam Menma

Kyuubi yang masih ada disana tersenyum melihat Menma, untung Menma tidak seperti orang tuanya yang arogan dan sombong itu.

.

.

.

-Senju Mansion -

Hashirama dan Tobirama sedang duduk di ruang makan sambil mendiskusikan soal perkembangan Naruto selama ini, sedangkan objek yang di bicarakan asik membantu Ayame membuat makan malam.

"Walau Naru tidak memiliki sayap namun kekuatan medisnya sangat hebat"Kata Hashirama

"Ya Nii-San benar, sifat dan sikapnya juga baik kepada siapapun"Kata Tobirama setuju dengan Hashirama

"Jiji makan malam siap"Seruan Naruto dari dapur

Tak lama muncul lah Naruto dengan para Maid di belakang nya membawa makan malam mereka

"Wah pasti enak"Kata Hashirama kagum

Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Oh ya Jiji apa Jiji sudah mendaftar kan Naru ke Helen junior school? "Tanya Naruto saat mereka selesai makan dan sedang memakan makanan penutup

"Oh itu Tobirama-jiji yang mengurusnya "Jawab Hashirama di anggukan oleh Tobirama

"Kenapa kau memilih Helen Junior School Naru? "Tanya Tobirama

"Naru ingin lebih mendalami ilmu kedokteran "Jawab Naruto lembut

"Hahaha itu baru Cucu ku"Tawa Hashirama

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hashirama-Sama, Madara-Sama ada disini dan ingin bertemu dengan Anda"Lapor Seorang Anbu

"Kau boleh pergi"Kata Hashirama

Anbu itu pun pergi dan Hashirama berjalan menuju ruang kerja dimana Madara sedang menunggu disana sedangkan Tobirama dan Naruto melanjutkan makan mereka sambil bercerita.

-Ruang kerja Hashirama -

Madara duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Hashirama

Clek

Fokus Madara tertuju pada Pintu ruangan yang terbuka dan muncullah Hashirama yang berjalan menuju sofa didepan Madara

"Ada apa Madara? "Tanya Hashirama serius

"Ini mengenai sosok misterius yang mengatakan mencari Ibu, apa mungkin yang Dia cari adalah Ibu para sayap? "Tanya Madara

"Kemungkinan ya dan sayang kita tidak tau apa dan siapa Ibu para sayap itu"Kata Hashirama " Tapitunggu dulu, ah dulu Kyuubi pernah bilang Dia bisa mendengar suara sayapnya sendiri dan juga katanya sayap itu lebih jujur dari Manusia tapi permasalahannya bagaimana kita bisa mendengar suara sayapnya kita"Sambung Hashirama

"Kenapa tidak tanya ke Kyuubi langsung saja"Kata Madara

Hashirama menggelengkan kepalanya

"Sudah namun Kyuubi hanya bilang 'Kau harus cari caranya sendiri kalau tidak Sayap akan memberontak dan mengambil alih tubuhmu'itu katanya "Kata Hashirama sambil menirukan bagaimana ekspresi Kyuubi saat mengatakan itu

Madara Sweetdrop walau tak lama hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"ilmu Apa kau telah melihat sayap Kyuubi? "Tanya Madara

"Belum, Kyuubi jarang menunjukkan sayapnya dan lebih suka melatih fisiknya"Jawab Hashirama

"Ini agak sulit"Gumam Madara

Clek

"Jiji ini minumannya "Kata Naruto sambil membawa dua minuman di atas nampan

"Ah letakkan di meja Naru-Chan "Kata Hashirama lembut

Naruto menurut

"Jiji sayap memiliki jiwa sendiri mereka hanya akan menyatu seutuhnya di saat jiwa seseorang dapat menerima mereka tanpa syarat "Kata Naruto sambil berlalu

Kedua orang dewasa itu menatap kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

-5 Tahun kemudian -

Lima tahun berlalu dengan cepat dan sudah 2 tahun kurang Naruto telah berkumpul dengan sahabat sahabat nya di Wings High School walau mereka seperti saling tidak kenal.

Di Wings High School Naruto juga bertemu ke dua saudara laki-laki, Menma kelas 2-A sedangkan Kyuubi berada di Wings Universitas yang gedung sekolah nya berada di satu tempat dengan Wings High School.

"Lain kali jangan paksakan diri untuk menggunakan sihir"Nasehat Naruto saat mengobati seorang Siswa kelas 1

Siswa itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, Naruto disini juga menjadi pengurus UKS karena Dia berasal dari Helen Junior school yang merupakan sekolah untuk medis.

Clek

Suara pintu di buka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari mengobati siswa itu begitu pula siswa itu.

"Disini bukan tempat untuk tidur-tiduran "Kata Naruto saat melihat teman sekelasnya yaitu Nara Shikamaru

"Merepotkan "Gumam Shikamaru sambil tidur disebuah ranjang tak jauh dari Naruto

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Luka mu sudah sembuh dan kau boleh kembali ke kelas mu"Kata Naruto lembut

"Arigato"Kata Siswa itu

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali kemeja kerjanya untuk mmengecek berkas-berkas mengenai kesehatan para siswa dan siswi yang di ambil seminggu yang lalu.

Clek

Pintu di buka lagi dan kali ini Naruto mengacuhkan nya karena tau siapa yang masuk

"Nara, Asuma-Sensei mencari mu"Kata orang itu datar

"Merepotkan "Respon Shikamaru sambil keluar dari UKS

"Ada apa?"Tanya Naruto ambigu sambil menatap orang yang memanggil Shikamaru tadi

"Ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berpotensi menjadi Anbu"Jawab Sasuke orang itu

"Siapa? "Tanya Naruto pelan

"Nanti akan aku bawa mereka kesini"Kata Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, Sasuke berjongkok didepan Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut.

"Susah sekali untuk kita bisa berbicara seperti ini"Kata Sasuke lembut

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, bila kita seperti ini di luar akan terjadi kehebohan apalagi dengan FG mu"Kata Naruto "Teman-teman yang lain juga harus seperti ini"Sambung Naruto mengingat teman-teman nya yang lain

"Ekhm"Dehem seseorang

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan disana ternyata ada Neji yang duduk diranjang yang baru saja di buka tirainya.

"Kau sudah bangun? bagaimana kondisi mu? "Tanya Naruto

"Sudah lebih baik, tak ku sangka harus melawan seseorang yang sudah bersatu dengan sayapnya"Jawab Neji

"Aku penasaran dengan anak yang mengalahkan mu"Kata Naruto jujur

"Akan aku bawa Dia kesini, ah aku mau mencari Hinata dulu sebelum di ganggu anak lain"Kata Neji sambil meninggalkan UKS"Oh sebelum itu bisa hilangkan Kekkai ini dulu"Kata Neji sambil menunjuk udara kosong didepannya

Naruto terkekeh lalu menghilangkan Kekkai yang Dia buat setelah Shikamaru keluar tadi, Sasuke yang masih berjongkok didepan Naruto hanya menatap wajah gadis itu yang semakin bersinar dan mempesona.

"Kau mempesona Naru"Kata Sasuke lembut

Naruto tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya yang membuat Sasuke tambah gemas.

"Sasuke-Kun kau dimana"

Suara teriakan melengking membuat kedua orang itu menatap pintu UKS lalu mengambil jarak aman, Naruto pura-pura sibuk mengecek persediaan obat dan Sasuke tidur-tiduran di ranjang UKS dengan bermain game.

Clek

"Ah ternyata kau disini Sasuke-Kun, apa kau sakit? "Tanya Sakura sambil menghadapi Sasuke di belakang Sakura ada Ino yang acuh

Sasuke hanya bergumam Hn tanpa menjawab dengan pasti, Sakura mengarahkan tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke untuk mengecek apa yang sakit.

Ino menatap Naruto yang menahan tawa nya di sela sela memeriksa persediaan obat.

 _'Dasar mereka ini'_ Batin Ino geli

.

.

.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Hari ini sedikit berbeda untuk Naruto karena ada beberapa siswa dan siswi berkumpul di UKS.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sudah di awasi oleh teman-teman nya dengan teliti dan Sapphire Naruto menatap seorang siswa berambut merah dengan taro ai di kening nya yang menatap Naruto terkejut.

 _ **/Kaa-Sama /**_ Suara sayap milik pemuda itu

Naruto yang dasarnya bisa mendengar suara sayap hanya tersenyum, Gaara pemuda berambut merah itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Pluk

Naruto memeluk Gaara pelan dan Gaara dapat merasakan sepasang sayap memeluknya juga rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

Sasuke yang kelihatan itu hanya menatap datar tidak cemburu karena Dia tau kenapa Naruto memeluk Gaara.

"Aku akan memberikan mu sebuah hadiah"Bisik Naruto

Dengan itu cahaya keemasan dari sayap Naruto yang tak terlihat itu memasuki tubuh Gaara dengan perlahan membuat Gaara merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen Gami telat bangat update nya

Susah mencari inspirasi yang bagus dan juga tugas kuliah menumpuk begitu banyak bikin kepala pusing.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	4. Chapter 4

**G** **olden Wings**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family,adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi,Kekuatan Gami karang sendiri juga Nama sayapnya dan ada beberapa dari hasil posting yang lalu.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/Sayap

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster/Sayap

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ " Kekuatan/kemampuan

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Masih di UKS

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum kepada Gaara yang menatapnya datar.

"Jaga dan gunakan hadiah yang aku berikan dengan baik "Kata Naruto lembut seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya

"Kau tak cemburu Sasuke? "Goda Neji

"Untuk apa? Kalau kau lupa Naru itu tipe setia"Kata Sasuke datar

Sahabat yang lainnya tertawa termasuk Naruto

"Ekhm kakak sebenarnya kenapa kami di kumpulkan Disini? "Tanya Karin

Mereka menatap kepada yang lain lalu memberi kode mata satu sama lain

"Apa kalian pernah menggunakan sayap kalian? "Tanya Naruto lembut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin

Mereka serentak menggeleng

"Kenapa? Apa alasan kalian tidak menggunakan sayap kalian? "Tanya Ino yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru yang menutup Mata

"Shika jangan tidur"Tegur Naruto saat melihat sahabat nya itu akan menyelam kedalam dunia mimpi

"Merepotkan "Gumam Shikamaru sambil membuka mata nya

"Jadi alasan kalian apa? "Tanya Ino lagi

Hening sesaat

"Saya melihat sayap begitu rapuh dan Saya takut menggunakan nanti rusak dan selama ini Saya melatih fisik saya agar bisa melindungi diri"Jawab Lee

Mereka menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum dan menatap yang lain

"Aku susah diam dan takut bila sayap ku terluka atau patah jadi aku tak pernah menggunakan sayap selama tidak ada yang mengancam keselamatan ku dan orang sekitar ku"Kata Karin

"Sayap ku pernah patah saat aku berumur 5 tahun jadi aku tidak pernah menggunakan nya lagi takut kalau nanti sayap ku semakin parah"Kata Tenten

"Ayah melarang ku menggunakan sayap bila tidak dalam keadaan darurat "Kata Kiba

Lalu mereka menatap Gaara

"Dulu waktu kecil aku pernah mengeluarkan sayap ku untuk melindungi ku dari orang-orang yang ingin menyakiti ku namun saat melihat sayap ku terluka rasanya aku dapat merasakan sakit itu, dan juga waktu aku mendengar suara nya dia bilang kalau ibu Menitipkan ku pada sayap ku agar aku di jaga dan dirawat dengan baik"Jelas Gaara panjang lebar

"Lalu apa kalian pernah melihat bentuk sayap kalian? "Tanya Sasuke

"Belum"Jawab Mereka bersamaan

Sebelum sempat Naruto meminta mereka melihatkan sayap mereka suara teriakan dari luar mengalihkan perhatian mereka disana ada sayap liar yang terluka para seperti di buru dengan begitu sadis, para murid disana hanya menatap dari kejauhan.

-Lapangan

Naruto berlari menerobos siswa dan siswi lain dan di belakangnya para sahabat nya mengikuti disana Naruto melihat Sakura tak jauh dari sayap itu

"Sakura-San apa yang kau lakukan cepat tolong sayap itu"Teriak Naruto

"Kau bodoh, aku tidak akan melakukannya "Teriak Sakura

(Darah para sayap sangat beracun, tertentu sedikit saja nyawamu bisa melayang)

Naruto menatap kecewa lalu segera menghampiri sayap itu terdengar kesakitan

/ **Kaa-Sama, tolong ini sangat menyakitkan** /

/Tenang lah aku akan menolong mu /

Naruto segera mendekati sayap itu, lalu segera mengangkat sayap itu dan menuju UKS, darah sayap liar itu memenuhi seragam Naruto dan wajahnya. Mereka yang melihat itu ngeri kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya.

-UKS

Naruto segera membaringkan sayap liar itu di ranjang UKS dan meminta yang lainnya mengawasi pintu UKS sedangkan Naruto memulai pengobatannya.

"Ino ambilkan Aku pisau di laci"Perintah Naruto

Suara langkah kaki seperti berlari terdengar lalu muncul Ino dengan membawa pisau yang di minta Naruto dan lalu Ino pun pergi.

Naruto menggores kan pisau itu ke tangan nya dan darah Naruto pun keluar dan jatuh keluka sayap liar itu dan lukanya pun menutup hanya tinggal membersihkan darah pada bulu-bulu sayap itu.

"Shika, Neji ambil air bersih dan kain bersih"Perintah Naruto lagi

Tak lama apa yang di minta Naruto datang dan dengan telaten Naruto membersihkan bulu-bulu sayap itu dari darah, tidak mudah untuk menghilangkan noda darah apalagi itu darah dari sayap.

"Selesai, tunggu beberapa menit dan lalu kembali lah ke lembah dan pulihkan kondisi mu disana"Kata Naruto Pada Sayap liar itu

 **/Baik Kaa-Sama** /Respon sayap itu

Naruto tersenyum lalu keluar dari bilik itu dan melihat sahabat-sahabatnya ada disana, Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan menyerahkan kemeja miliknya dan Naruto baru sadar kalau Sasuke hanya memakai kaos hitam polos.

"Ganti seragam mu sana"Perintah Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di UKS itu, sebenarnya di UKS bukan hanya ada Naruto dan sahabatnya namun ada murid-murid yang terpilih (Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Karin) dan Sakura.

"Apa Anbu sudah di hubungi? "Tanya Naruto yang keluar dari kamar Mandi dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Sasuke dan rambutnya di gulung

Untung Sahabat-sahabat Naruto sudah biasa melihat itu tapi berbeda dengan Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Karin, Tenten dan Sakura. Satu kata yang ada di pikiran mereka Sexy.

Brak

"Naru kau tak apa-apa kan? "Tanya Menma sambil berteriak di belakangnya ada Kyuubi yang berjalan dengan memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celana nya

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk kedua cowok itu yang langsung di balas oleh kedua cowok itu

"Naru baik-baik saja"Jawab Naruto

 **/Kaa-Sama, aku pergi dulu** /Pamit Sayap liar itu

Suara kepalan sayap terdengar dari bali bilik dan sayap liar itu pun terbang menuju jendela yang terbuka.

"Merepotkan, Anbu sedang menyelidiki ini"Jawab Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan pertama Naruto tadi

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap yang lainnya dengan kode dan mereka tau apa maksud dari kode itu.

"Oh iya Sakura tadi Mei-Sensei mencari mu"Kata Ino sambil menatap Sakura

"Astaga "Panik Sakura dan keluar dari uks

Setelah Sakura Keluar Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan yang serius tak lupa memasang pelindung.

"Luka pada Sayap liar tadi bukan ulah dari pemburu liar"Kata Naruto

"Bagaimana bisa? Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? "Tanya Tenten

"Entahlah, sayap itu tidak mengingat siapa yang menyerang nya kemungkinan yang menyerang nya memiliki sihir untuk menghapus ingatan" Jawab Naruto

"Ini akan semakin sulit" Gumam yang lain

Naruto menatap murid-murid yang di panggil nya lalu menatap sahabat-sahabatnya

"Minna kalian yang jelaskan kemeraka ya, Naru mau istirahat dulu jaa"Kata Naruto lalu menghilang

Mereka atau tepatnya sahabat-sahabat Naruto tercengang lalu berteriak memanggil Naruto bersamaan sedangkan orang yang di teriakan sedang tertidur di kasur bermotif rubah ekor sembilan dengan damai sambil tersenyum polos.

.

.

.

-Tempat yang tidak diketahui

Sosok manusia sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang besar dan menatap orang orang yang didepannya dengan marah.

"Bunuh dia karena telah gagal menjalankan misi dan laksanakan tugas kalian dengan baik" Perintah orang itu

"Baik Tuan" Respon mereka

' _Kaa-Sama aku pasti akan menemukan mu dan menunjukkan pada mu kalau aku paling hebat di bandingkan Sayap-sayap yang lain Khukhukhu_ ' Batin sosok itu

Kaa-Sama? Ternyata sosok itu adalah manusia yang tubuhnya telah diambil alih oleh sayapnya karena manusia tersebut tidak sanggup untuk melakukan penyatuan dengan sayapnya atau salah dalam melakukan penyatuan tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen lama dan juga cerita pendek

Gami sangat ingin melanjutkan fic fic gami tapi godaan untuk membaca fic atau cerita dari author yang lain tidak dapat Gami tahan hehehe jadi ya seperti ini deh.

Membaca itu no 1 bagi Gami dan menulis no 2 terkadang no 1 juga sih.

Maaf kalau Chapter ini mengecewakan Minna semua (｡•́︿•̀｡)


	5. Chapter 5

**Golden Wings**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family,adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi,Kekuatan Gami karang sendiri juga Nama sayapnya dan ada beberapa dari hasil posting yang lalu.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/Sayap

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster/Sayap

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ " Kekuatan/kemampuan

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak peristiwa di temukan sayap liar yang terluka dan pemilihan anggota Anbu oleh Tim Naruto, sejak itu suasana menjadi seperti sebelumnya tenang tapi bagi Tim Naruto itu bukanlah kabar baik.

Naruto yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi hanya memerintahkan kepada para sahabatnya untuk tetap waspada dengan sekitar nya serta tidak lupa melatih anggota baru mereka secara diam-diam.

-UKS

Naruto mendapatkan jadwal piket di UKS hari ini sebenarnya dia berdua dengan Sakura namun Sakura sedang pergi kekelas Sasuke karena Sakura itu fans fanatik Sasuke.

Ting tong

Suara bel pengumuman terdengar dan Naruto segera menghentikan kegiatanya sedari tadi begitu juga dengan para siswa beserta guru.

" **Di beritahukan kepada Seluruh murid kami segera berkumpul di aula, diberitahukan sekali lagi kepada siswa-siswi kami segera berkumpul di aula sekian terimakasih** "

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera keluar dari UKS dan tidak lupa untuk mengunci UKS agar tidak ada yang masuk seenaknya kedalam UKS, di koridor sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang berjalan menuju aula tak lupa guru-guru yang membimbing mereka menuju aula.

-Aula

Suasana aula begitu bising karena keributan siswa-siswi nya, kepala sekolah Sarutobi Hiruzen segera mendiamkan seluruh siswa-siswi nya setelah mereka tenang barulah naik Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara.

Tim Naruto yang melihat itu biasa biasa saja tapi yang lainnya heboh tak jelas, Hashirama dan Madara tak lupa sekilas memberikan senyum tipis namun tulus untuk Naruto yang kebetulan berbaris di bagian depan.

"Selamat pagi semua" Sapa Hashirama penuh wibawa

"Selamat pagi Hokage-Sama "Balas para siswa beserta guru

"Kami disini bertujuan untuk merekrut siswa dan siswi yang berbakat masuk dalam satuan Anbu, selebihnya saya serahkan kepada rekan saya Uchiha Madara" Kata Hashirama

Madara pun mengambil posisi Hashirama dan menatap seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada didalam aula

"Beberapa orang dari kalian mungkin sudah dipilih oleh Tim khusus kami"Kata Madara datar

Siswa-siswi berbisik bisik

"Jadi saya akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu dan segera berdiri diatas podium " Seru Madara

Satu persatu siswa dan siswi di panggil dan berdiri di podium lalu menunjukkan sayap mereka namun dari sebanyak siswa dan siswi disini hanya sedikit yang masih memiliki sayap aslinya sedangkan yang lain ada sayapnya yang di ubah dibeberapa tempat ada pula yang sayap nya sudah di ganti.

"Kami akan segera memberitahukan siapa yang terpilih tapi sebelum itu Tim khusus segera berdiri di podium serta tidak lupa membawa anggota baru kalian"Perintah Madara

Mendengar itu seluruh siswa dan siswi beserta guru menatap satu sama lainnya, Naruto yang memang sudah ada didepan podium segera saja naik dan tak lama disusul oleh anggota yang lainnya. Mereka terkejut pasalnya mereka menduga kalau Naruto itu tidak memiliki sayap dan mereka juga jarang terlihat berbicara bersama di sekolah.

"Ada apa Madara-Sama memanggil kami untuk naik ke podium ini? " Tanya Naruto sopan

"Aku dan Hashirama telah mendengar kalau kalian berhasil menyelamatkan sayap liar yang terluka, jadi bisa jelaskan? " Tanya Madara

Tim khusus saling berpandangan

"Sayap liar itu memang terluka namun bukan ulah pemburu liar dan lagi bulan itu saja ingat sayap itu hilang dan yang hilang itu adalah tentang pelaku penyiksaan pada sayap liar itu " Jawab Naruto "Tapi yang pasti mereka yang menyiksa sayap liar itu adalah mereka yang mencari sang Ibu atau juga sayap yang mengambil alih tubuh manusia " Jelas Naruto

"Sayap memiliki unsur yang suci tidak sembarangan orang yang dapat menyatu dengan Sayap-sayap nya, bila di paksakan maka sayap akan terkontaminasi oleh energi negatif manusia dan menjadikannya menjadi jahat dan mengambil alih tubuh manusia itu"Tambah Sasuke "Kami saja belum sepenuhnya bisa bersatu dengan sayap" Gumam Sasuke

Semua yang mendengar penuturan mereka yang ada disana terkejut karena tidak menyangka bocah seperti mereka tau akan semua itu.

 **Brak**

Suara benda pecah terdengar ternyata suara itu berasal dari jendela besar Aula dan disana berdiri seorang Pria dengan Sayap berwarna coklat bagaikan sayap shinigami dan matanya yang amat tajam menatap kearah podium.

"Semuanya berlindung" Teriak Hashirama

Murid-murid pun segera mencari tempat berlindung tapi berbeda dengan Tim Naruto, Madara dan Hashirama serta kepala sekolah dan Guru-guru mereka memasang posisi siap bertarung, sudah ada yang mengeluarkan sayapnya.

" **Khukhukhu Akhirnya aku menemukan mu** "Tawa Pria itu dengan suara yang berat

"Dia bukannya Uchiha Obito yang menghilang itu? "Tanya Ino

Yap Pria itu adalah Uchiha Obito yang di kabarkan menghilang beberapa tahun lalu fan sekarang muncul didepan mereka semua dengan penampilan yang berbeda

"Tubuh memang milik Uchiha Obito tapi jiwa tidak, dia sudah di kuasai oleh sayapnya " Jawab Naruto datar "Tim buat pelindung dan evaluasi murid-murid yang lain ketempat yang aman, akan butuh waktu untuk menyadarkan "Perintah Naruto

Mereka pun melakukan perintah yang berikan oleh Naruto, Hashirama dan Madara sedang bertarung dengan bawahan Obito.

Sekali kepakan sayap Naruto pun terbang dan sejajar dengan Obito, walau orang orang tidak akan melihat sayap miliknya.

"Kembalikan jiwanya " Perintah Naruto dingin

Obito menyeringai

" **Hahaha tidak akan** " Teriak Obito " **Akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku yang paling hebat** "

 **Naruto POV**

Aku bingung dengan 'anak-anak ku' kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini

" **Mereka terkena dampak Negatif dari manusia** "

' _Begitu kah? Seharusnya mereka memurnikan aura negatif mereka dulu, ah kan kita yang repot kan_ ' Batin ku

" **Mereka (Manusia) hanya mencari jalan yang cepat saja untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar** "

' _Kau benar, selama aku berbaur bersama manusia mereka akan melakukan berbagai cara mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar walau cara yang mereka lakukan salah dan seperti ini lah_ '

Aku menatap Obito dengan datar tepatnya bukan Obito tapi bayangan yang ada di belakang Obito, bayangan yang amat menakutkan dan dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya merinding ketakutan.

"Kita atasi ini segera mungkin" Bisik ku

' _ **Oke**_ '

"Kita harus menyegel aura negatif nya dulu dan setelah itu menarik jiwa Obito dari dalam bawah sadarnya segera mungkin sebelum dia dalam bahaya " Kata ku

 **Normal POV**

Anggota Tim Naruto yang lain sedang melakukan tugas masing-masing namun tatapan mereka tidak lepas dari Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Obito musuh utama mereka.

Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Obito berlangsung dengan begitu hebat dapat membuat siapa saja terpukau, sihir sihir dan elemen saling beradu di angkasa karena ulah kedua orang itu, tenyata tidak mudah untuk menyegel aura Negatif itu apalagi kekuatan sayap itu semakin meningkat.

Para siswa yang melihat itu begitu terkejut dan tidak percaya tenyata siswi yang mereka anggap lemah ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru tahan pergerakan nya" Perintah Naruto

Akan sangat sulit menyegel aura negatif nya kalau Obito terlalu banyak bergerak

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mendengar perintah dari Naruto segera saja mereka menyiapkan sihir khusus mereka masing-masing.

" **Grrr** " Geram Obito karena pergerakan nya tertahan

"Tahan sampai aku selesai menyegelnya"Teriak Naruto

"Akan kami usahakan " Teriak mereka berdua

' _Mari kita selesaikan ini_ 'Batin Naruto

' _ **Aku siap**_ ' Balas sayap Naruto

Sebuah mantra terdengar dari Naruto dengan suara yang lembut dan mengema, dengan selesainya mantra itu di ucapkan suara raungan dari Obito terdengar begitu kencang.

"Dia jatuh"Teriak Hinata

Naruto melihat itu segera melesat menuju tubuh Obito yang terjun bebas itu dan

 **Hap**

Berhasil, Obito berhasil di tangkap oleh Naruto dan dengan perlahan Naruto turun dan menaruh Obito di lantai dengan hati-hati.

"Naru-Chan kau baik-baik saja kan? " Tanya Hashirama khawatir

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman yang menenangkan

Tim medis dari kesatuan Anbu segera memeriksa Obito yang seperti nya pingsan, Naruto melihat itu segera menuju Obito.

"Biar aku yang melakukan nya, dia pingsan karena sihir nya terganggu " Kata Naruto

Tim Medis yang melihat Naruto segera mundur karena mereka tau Kalau Naruto sangat ahli dalam hal ini.

"Sayapnya juga terluka"Gumam Naruto

Dengan hati-hati Naruto meneteskan darahnya ke luka sayap itu dan Perlahan luka itu bercahaya dan luka itu hilang,setelah luka itu hilang Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangan nya ke perut dan dada Obito dan keluar lah cahaya keemasan dari telapak tangan Naruto.

"Dia akan sadar sekitar 1 jam lagi lebih baik bawa ke rumah sakit dulu" Terang Naruto

Segeralah Tim Medis membawa Obito kerumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, Menma dan Kyuubi segera menghampiri Naruto setelah Obito di bawa.

"Naru-Chan kau tidak terluka kan? "Tanya mereka berdua

"Naru baik baik saja Kyuu-Nii, Menma-Nii "Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum menenangkan

Menma dan Kyuubi tak henti-hentinya bertanya ini dan itu ke Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menjawab setiap pertanyaan mereka, Tim Naruto, Tim Anbu, Hashirama dan Madara melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum walau mereka sudah lama berpisah tapi mereka masih saling menyayangi satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen baru sekarang Gami Update dan di chapter ini sudah sedikit membongkar identitas asli Naruto walau masih samar-samar.

Untuk fic yang lain sedang proses pembuatan, Gami hanya bisa satu satu dulu yang di update agar ide cerita ngga kecampur.

Jangan lupa Review Ne ~҉٩(*´︶`*)۶҉


End file.
